Denn verschwiegen ist die Nacht
by Magic Morgana
Summary: ONESHOT! Die Nacht in der Remus von Greyback gebissen wurde und was vorher passiert ist, bevor Greyback sich entschiedenen hatte, ihn zu beißen.


Nun ja, ich weiß, dass ich schon mal besseres geschrieben habe. Es ist meiner Meinung nach, das Schlechteste ist, was ich je hier reingestellt habe. Also seit wirklich ehrlich. Zwar muss es nicht brutal ehrlich sein, aber wenn, dann nehme ich es sicher zur Kenntnis.

Lg  
_Magic_

**

* * *

****Titel:** Denn verschwiegen ist die Nacht 

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Altersbeschränkung:** ab 14

**Personen:** Greyback, Remus

**Inhalt:** Die Nacht in der Remus von Greyback gebissen wurde und was vorher passiert ist, bevor Greyback sich entschiedenen hatte, ihn zu beißen.

**Warnung**: Spoiler auf Band 6

* * *

„Sie sind doch wirklich das Letzte Greyback. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie als Werwolf überhaupt noch eine Chance haben, ein geordnetes Leben zu führen? Sie haben schon so viel angerichtet und jetzt versuchen Sie die Leute auch noch zu bedrohen. Sie sind wirklich nahe dem Abgrund. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie ewig damit durchkommen?"

„Ich bin das Letzte, Lupin? Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich mir von Ihnen ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden lasse?"

„Sie haben doch keines."

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich aufpassen was ich sage", drohte ein in ganz schwarz gekleideter Mann, dessen Stimme rau war. Seine Fingernägel glichen Krallen und waren gelb, als würde ein Tier im Körper eines Menschen da stehen, was auch stimmte. Man konnte den Hass, die Abneigung und Gleichgültigkeit, die von ihm ausging fühlen.

„Wollen Sie mir drohen?", antwortete der Mann namens Lupin.

„Nennen Sie wie Sie es wollen." Er verschränkte die Arme und eisige Kälte umströmte ihn. „Sie wissen nicht, was noch auf Sie zu kommen wird. Sie haben sich mich nicht gerade zum Freund gemacht, Lupin."

„Jetzt zeigen Sie Ihre wahre Seite Greyback. Der Werwolf scheint schon längst die Kontrolle über Sie übernommen zu haben. Irgendwann werden Sie in Askaban landen und glauben Sie mir, Ihnen werden schlimme Dinge widerfahren, schlimmer, als Sie sie Ihren Opfern zufügen."

Der andere Mann lachte freudlos auf. „Sie wissen nicht wovon Sie sprechen." Er pausierte und man konnte das hinterlistige und wissende Lächeln beinahe fühlen. „Bald werden Sie schon sehen, was Sie von Ihren Worten haben werden."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ein kleiner Junge, gerade mal fünf oder sechs Jahre alt, spielte im heimischen Garten, der dann in einen Wald überging. Es war schon dunkel und er konnte nichts sehen, weil alles sehr schwach beleuchtet war, nur nicht dort wo sich der Junge befand, dort war es hell, aber der Wald war dunkel und sah nicht gerade einladend aus. Der Kleine war interessiert in den verschiedenen Pflanzen und Tieren, die sich im Garten seiner Eltern aufhielten. Er war für sein Alter schon ziemlich neugierig, aber wenn man ihn kannte wusste man, dass das zu seiner Art gehörte. Er war ein ziemlich ruhiges Kind und fiel nicht gerade auf, eben nicht das typische Kind, wie man es sich in diesem Alter vorstellen würde. Das ihn jemand beobachtete, konnte er nicht ahnen, denn noch nie war in diesem Wald etwas vorgefallen, weil er einer Muggelgegend angehörte, aber man kann nie wissen, was einen in einem finsteren Wald, in einer Vollmondnacht alles erwartet.

XxX

Vorsichtig, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, schlich ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann einen schmalen Pfad entlang. Er hatte diese Familie schon lange beobachtet und geforscht, wo sie wohnen. Endlich hatte er sie gefunden und konnte sich nun endlich zeigen, wozu er eigentlich fähig ist. Wieder schlich sich ein hinterlistiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht, as er den kleinen Jungen, der so ahnungslos und schutzlos dort spielte sehen. Bald war es soweit, dann würde der Mond aufgehen und er könnte endlich das machen, wozu er berufen war.

Mit grenzenloser Boshaftigkeit fletschte er die Zähne, sein Gesicht zog sich zu einer länglichen Schnauze, seine Augen wurden dunkler und größer. Etwas Grauenhaftes mit Fell und Schnauze und nadelscharfen Fängen. Seine Hände waren Krallen. Er ließ ein Heulen hören und sprintete los.

XxX

Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ den kleinen Jungen aufschrecken. Und da noch einmal. Es klang wie ein Heulen und noch ehe der Kleine reagieren konnte, raste ein großes, felliges Etwas auf ihn zu, das immer, je näher es kam, größer werden zu schien. Der Junge sprang auf und wollte wegrennen, aber durch die Hast war er gestolpert. Das Ding hatte ihn schon eingeholt und fletschte erneut die Zähne, ehe er sie in die Beine des völlig verängstigten Jungen schlug. Unerträglicher Schmerz durchströmte seinen Körper, er sah weiße Lichter. Quälender Schmerz raste durch den Schenkel des Jungen. Seine Schreie hallten durch die Nacht, während er vergeblich versuchte, die Bestie abzuschütteln. Er konnte nur noch von weit her erkennen, wie die Bestie von ihm runtergeschleudert wurde, danach bekam er nichts mehr mit, er hörte nur leise, entfernte Stimmen.

„Zwar konnten wir die starke Blutung stoppen, Sie haben sie gut erstbehandelt, wenn Sie das nicht getan hätten, hätte er wahrscheinlich wirklich sterben können. Ein kleines Stück seines Oberschenkels wurde nämlich auch abgebissen, aber das konnten Sie sicher sehen."

„Und ist es wahr?"

„Ja, es tut mir leid. Zwar hat er überlebt, aber er hat ein schweres Schicksal, vor allem, weil er noch so jung ist."

Der Mann, der auch im Raum war, setzte sich verzweifelt auf einen Sessel und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und brachte geschockt und abgehackt: „Es tut mir leid!" hervor.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass das passiert ist", versuchte eine freundliche Frauenstimme ihn zu beruhigen.

„Sie hätten nichts tun können. Sie wissen, dass Werwölfe nicht wissen was sie tun, wenn sie in diesem Zustand sind", versuchte die tiefe Frauenstimme zu erklären.

„Ich weiß wer der Werwolf war und wenn ich ihn nicht provoziert hätte, wäre es nie passiert. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Remus hörte die Stimmen nur weit weg, nicht einmal die Bedeutung der Wörter konnte er verstehen, er hatte sie nämlich schon wieder vergessen, er war zu schwach, er konnte nicht einmal die Augen öffnen, aber an die Worte seines Vaters konnte er sich noch erinnern. Nur an diesen Satz, an keinen andern: „Es tut mir leid!"


End file.
